Hand or mouth?
by Meaghan McCormak
Summary: Soft  to begin with. The title will later care to disagree  smut an awesome friend of mine wrote. This is seriously, beautifully written and just.. perfect. Klaine.


Ok, so this was NOT WRITTEN BY ME, OKAY? My marvelous and very talented friend, Vale, wrote this. During law and economy classes and such, if I ever have to include some kind of more explicit scene than "They kissed" in my fics, I'll probably come to her cause she's good at writing and these are the kind of situations I have colossal problems at because I suck, I get awkward and I squeal and so on and so on. So I hope you like it cause it's still adorable and.. idk, I like it.

pollovsdios. tumblr. com (that's her tumblr) Looove to all of you. I swear, I'll update Walk The Line as soon as I can. Sorry and thank you guys, review if you can! :)

* * *

><p>They started with soft kisses, almost like the very first ones, as if they were kindergarten childs, still sweet and innocent. Without being able to control the hunger, the fire boiling inside them, their hands danced all around their bodies, tracing hot spots. Only after a couple of minutes their lips became too sore to keep on with the tongue spectacle, so Blaine ran his masculine, slightly bearded, jaw down to his lover's neck.<p>

Without hurrying, he started from the ear lobe, biting it gently. Then, he went on leaving red marks until reaching the collar bone. However, Kurt's adjusted turtle collar shirt made the task almost impossible.

"W-wait..." he said while pushing him away a few inches. He shyly took off the burdening piece of clothing, revealing his pale, pink, baby skin.

Blaine's eyes glittered with lust at the beautiful sight, he swallowed loudly trying to stop himself from drooling.

"Stop staring!" he was yelled at, finally snapping out of the hypnotizing trance.

He imitated his partner's preview move and, nervously, commenced to unbutton his checked shirt. Unlike the almost angelical boy, his chest was undoubtedly a man's. His broad back seemed almost monstrous next to the other's one.

Their eyes accustomed to the dark, after what seemed like an eternity, they met recognizing the color, hazel and deep sea-blue. They could still remember the first time those pair of eyes found each other and the spontaneous yet not big enough explosion that occurred inside of them. Kurt's heart was beating fast, fast as it never raced before, but still unable to break off the staring contest. The man in front of him was, probably, the most marvelous sight he had ever had, with the combed hair and the bare chest. The breathtaking lips and, perfectly aligned teeth. Even the faintly big nose and thick, triangle-shaped eyebrows seemed to arouse him. He bit his lower lip longing for his.

"Hey," Blaine started, finally breaking the long silence, claping their hands together "if you want me, just ask."

Kurt eyes widened for a few milliseconds. He intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and said:

"I want you."

Blaine just nodded before kissing him again. His masculine arms captured his partner, and the latter one did so too. The instant chemistry of their naked torsos created simultaneous electric shocks in their most private corners. Not long after, their breath became dense, the room was filled with their body's scent that combined together created the most rare of the perfumes, almost like an afrodisiac.

Clumsily, they took off the rest of their clothes. First they removed their pants, the touch of Blaine's hand sliding from Kurt's inner tights to his toes send shivers to the fingers. The growing member of his, could be seen through the light camel boxers provoking Blaine's sanity.

Blaine reached the erection with his mouth before removing the last piece of clothing, he opened his mouth and planted his teeth without harming him, on the contrary, making him even more anxious.

"Tell me," the younger teen said, the vibrations of his words stimulating the other one "how do you want it?"

Kurt stared in disbelief and feigned confusion.

"What?"

"You know," he continued with depredatory moves "hands or mouth?"

* * *

><p>btw, she hasn't finished it yet, so... TBC.<p> 


End file.
